


Soon

by Anzella



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Post-War, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), and javik is nosy, mainly fluff but a little angst if you squint, shep is tipsy, shiara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzella/pseuds/Anzella
Summary: As Shepard recovers after defeating the reapers, she and Javik go out for drinks, and he has questions about her relationship with Liara. So, she indulges him...to a degree...





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> [ E d i t e d // 7 / 1 / 18 ]

Shepard grinned as the bartender slid their drinks towards them. Them being she and Javik, of course, since it appeared that the prothean didn't have much experience with celebrating victories against the reapers. So, Shepard had urged him to come with. Javik peered down into his glass while Shepard helped herself to hers. One of the advantages of a diverse-species galaxy was having more poison to pick from, and the commander fancied asari alcohol in particular. The irony in the preference wasn’t lost on her. Fruity and perhaps... _tropical?_...But with just enough kick to make you question whether a second glass would be wise. As Shepard downed her glass, she couldn't help but wonder if it was just her imagination or if the drink tasted...sweeter? Maybe it was the lack of drinking it for so long—due to saving the galaxy and all—or perhaps, it was just the unusual joy that came with being pleasantly surprised. After being confined to a hospital for so long with drastic injuries, it was nice to relax, and maybe even get wasted (as long as it didn't put her back in Huerta Memorial). 

Shepard peered over at Javik and noticed he hadn't taken a sip. "Try it,"

He picked up the glass and slowly swirled it, watching the blue liquid change shades under the light. "What is in it?"

"I don’t know, use your probing gift to determine that if it’s such a big deal..."

Javik sighed before lifting the glass to his lips and sipped. His lips twitched in response as he swallowed, and then set the glass down. He turned his eyes towards the commander, not too interested in the concoction. Instead, he had something on his mind. It probably wasn't the best subject to bring up--considering the human was known to be a hard-ass, and personal matters weren't her favorite stuff to talk about--but if Javik learned anything aboard the Normandy, it's that alcohol softens her up, even if just a bit.

"Commander, I am curious about something,"

Shepard side-glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"As you know, back when we first met, I read you and saw your memories as you did with mine,"

"Mmm-hmm," she reached over and took his glass, drinking from the other side since he wasn't going to.

"There was...one in particular that intrigued me. It was shortly after you and the asari defeated the shadowbroker..."

Shepard frowned, "And?"

"...And aboard the Normandy, you told her that no matter what, you would always return to her side, despite knowing full well that you could not guarantee fulfilling that promise."

When Javik's glass was empty, she set it down next to hers and turned to him. "Technically, I already have."

It was his turn to frown, "But what if you didn't? You say you love her, and yet you spared her the truth of the reality that returning wasn't entirely in your power,"

Shepard leaned back in her seat and sighed, getting annoyed. "I know, Javik. I've said lots of things that I couldn't guarantee, but I would never have said them if I wasn't confident in succeeding. Ever since that stupid fucking beacon, the reapers became my priority," she gave him a knowing glance, "and my purpose."

"And yet you seeked out a relationship with Liara despite knowing this, why?"

Shepard stared at the glasses on the bar counter and felt a headache coming on. "Because she gave me hope. Hope that not only life in the galaxy would have a future, but..." her eyes suddenly felt wet, "...but that... _I_ could have a future."

"'Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children'?" Javik repeated the words she had said back in that moment months before.

Her glower seemed to answer his question well enough.

"The reapers are destroyed now, why have the two of you not joined in ceremony yet?"

Shepard rubbed her temple. "Dammit, Javik, I've barely healed. The galaxy needs rebuilding. There's plenty of time for domestication later,"

"How later?"

"I don't know! Soon!" She felt like she was talking to a nosy parent. Come to think of it, her mom wasn't exactly any better when it came to her and Liara. The mother of the legendary Commander Shepard was ecstatic for grandkids, and now that the galaxy was safe, the topic would only grow more relevant. 

_Oh boy._

When Javik didn't follow up with another question, she took the opportunity to close the discussion. "Are you satisfied?"

"Not really,"

"...I'm never taking you drinking again,"

Javik let out a sigh of relief. Shepard couldn't help but smile a bit.  _Yeah,_ she thought,  _hanging out with Javik is better with more action and less talking_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> any criticism is appreciated. c:


End file.
